


a silverite sun

by squishymage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, bi cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishymage/pseuds/squishymage
Summary: “I- um. I… I have… been wanting to do that… for some time now.” His voice comes out softer than he expects, but that only makes Fannar smile more. Cullen wonders if he should start praying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i almost never write fluff. partly because it doesnt come as easily to me and partly because when i do, im almost always too embarrassed to post it anywhere. but this fluff was needed after a rough dysphoria-filled night, and ive been wanting to write something for Fannar for ages, so here we are

Fannar tastes like bitter medicine and sweet apples when Cullen first kisses him on the ramparts. Its urgent, a little fumbled, but not rushed. Not hurried. Fannar's hands are clutching at Cullen's shoulders as Cullen raises a hand to curve behind Fannar's jaw. The months living with the Inquisition had not been unkind to Fannar. Cullen remembered when they had first met out in those dark mountains under the Breach. Fannar had looked terrified and terrifying. Bleached-bone pale and stick thin, eyes wide and wild and bruised. His hands had shook constantly, itching to throw up barrier after barrier to just hide from everything that had happened and will inevitably happen to him. Now his skin is ivory, his face and body slender but not starved. Only the dark circles under his eyes are what remains of the terrified boy Cullen had known. He is happy. He is _proud_. 

When they separate, Cullen feels a sigh ghost over his face, making his own burn red. Fannar’s eyes are still closed, and the normally anxious angle of his shoulders are now relaxed. He smiles and giggles almost nervously when he opens his eyes, and Cullen wonders how someone so pale and silver could look so much like the sun. 

Suddenly, he realizes that he’s been gawking, and that his hand is still on Fannar’s face, so he moves it down to join the other one on his waist, shuts his mouth, and clears his throat.

“I- um. I… I have… been wanting to do that… for some time now.” His voice comes out softer than he expects, but that only makes Fannar smile more. Cullen wonders if he should start praying.

“I’m glad you did, I…,” Fannar trailes off. He ducks his head to look down at their feet. Maker, he’s a head taller than Cullen. How he manages so often to make himself look small is a wonder of wonders.  
“I’ve been wanting this too.”

Fannar leans forward into Cullen, and they fold into each other’s arms. Fannar is so tall and slender, so sweet and always so kind. He shouldn’t be here, he’s too gentle for war, but at the same time, there is no one else in Thedas that Cullen would want to fight for. 

“ _Good_ -” the word comes out in a rush of relief, “I.. _was_ hoping that you were.”

Fannar laughs, light and silly. “Would I be here if I didn’t?”

Cullen hides his grin in Fannar’s shoulder, he doesn’t even have to try.

“I suppose not.”


End file.
